1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for ascertaining a suitable position of a sensor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “Internet of Things” has the vision of minimizing the information gap between the real and virtual world. The Internet of things denotes the linkage of unambiguously identifiable physical objects, “things,” using a virtual representation in an Internet-similar structure.
In this context, technologies such as sensors and actuators are used for expanding the functionality. Possible functions which may be modeled using the Internet of things are, for example, the monitoring of the temperature distribution of an indoor room. For this purpose, sensors are distributed in the room and the temperature distribution is inferred based on the measuring data. The placement of the sensors is typically random. This therefore generally requires more sensors.
Published German patent application document DE 198 54 016 A1 describes a ventilation system for a building having a control unit for driving a final control element connected to a window.
In the ventilation system described there, the control unit is activated as a function of a control or regulating variable influencing the volume of inlet air, preferably by an output signal of a unit for activating an individual room fan or an outlet air flap.